Dog Daze
by xmenfan33
Summary: When Julien pets a puppy on the way home one morning, it follows him home.. So of course the children decide to keep it. The story of how they came to hide Tiny from all of the adults.This story takes place during The Baby Apocalypse Prevention Squad, part of the Babysitting universe
1. In the beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**Dog Daze**

_**When Julien pets a puppy on the way home one morning, it follows him home.. So of course the children decide to keep it. The story of how they came to hide Tiny from all of the**_** adults**

**This story takes place during The Baby Apocalypse Prevention Squad**

Chapter One

In the beginning

It was early on a Monday morning when it all began. As many suspected later, but no one would confirm, it was actually Julien Keller that started the trouble. In the end, no one was really surprised at the idea that he was behind it all, even if they couldn't prove it. It was, after all, Julien.

Whistling, Julien strolled down the sidewalk, happily avoiding the lecture that was sure to come from being late for curfew...eight hours late. He was well aware that he would probably have detention for this, not that he cared. He'd needed out, so he'd gone out. Sometimes he just needed a break. He hadn't been to the clubs or bars, or wherever else his teammates assumed he disappeared to. He had just wandered around town, as he did most of the time. Honestly, when one of his friends asked where he had been, he claimed he'd been at the clubs, because he had a terrible memory, and would forget where he had gone. But club sounded better to him.

Now he was going home, because he was tired. He was headed back the long way however, because he was hoping to miss homeroom and French. Apparently there were no English words in French... so he didn't understand it. He had tried to explain to Professor LeBeau that he didn't speak any other languages. The teacher didn't really see the problem however.

On his way home he saw a woman handing out puppies. He had always loved puppies so he walked over to her and leaned over to look into the box.

"Would you like a free puppy?" She asked, handing one to a lady who accepted it and walked off.

"What are they?" Julien asked, petting one.

"Saint Bernard's," she told him.

"Well I have to leave now," Julien said, reluctantly, a few minutes later, setting the puppy back in the box.

"Do you want one? They're free." She offered, gesturing to the puppy he had just been holding.

"Nah, I don't really like puppies...well I like puppies I just don't like puppies," Julien explained (poorly). She stared at him confused.

"Well I like puppies, I just don't like the responsibility of puppies. Also, I don't think I'm allowed to have one." He finally said.

She stared at him for another second , wondering if he was alright.

"...Alright," she said turning her attention to other people. Julien stared reluctantly at the puppies for a few more minutes, before sighing and slowly walking away.

Julien walked off in the direction of the School, oblivious to the puppy that was now following him. The same one he had played with. He was back to thinking about his favorite subject: trying to get Laura to notice him.

He'd tried everything he could think of. He'd been quiet and attentive in class, he'd been polite and friendly to all of her friends. He'd even been respectful to the teachers! AND when that hadn't worked, he'd been disruptive in class, rude to her friends, and disrespectful to the teachers! Still nothing...

The only things he hadn't tried were kidnapping her he'd heard a rumor that worked for one of the teachers. He wasn't sure which one... probably one of the 'cool' ones, like Mr Drake. He couldn't imagine one of the Squad members doing something like that.) Or actually talking to her...he was leaning towards kidnapping. Because every time he thought about talking to her, his mind went blank on what to say. It didn't help that she was clearly very smart...and pretty...and perfect.

The problem was, where to take her? Because apparently that plan worked best, according to Jamie, if you had a valid reason for taking her. Otherwise you're just a creepy stalker.

He'd tried to think of one, but sadly his family didn't have an interesting backstory that would lead to an impromptu rescue mission. He even got along with his dad, darn it. So what could his valid reason be?

Maybe he could hire a villain to attack, then he could take her to 'protect' her... No that wouldn't work. She'd just get mad that he kept her from the fight. This was going to continue to be a problem. If only he could think of something amazingly interesting as a valid reason.

For a moment he wondered about the logic of taking any form of advice from the younger boy, but he had seemed to know what he was talking about.

He continued to obsess on the subject as he walked past the gate and up to the school. He had to come up with something, because this was driving him crazy... If only he could think of something amazingly brilliant! Oh well. He decided that perhaps he should sleep on it.

Sighing, he walked into the mansion, thankfully unnoticed, though that was likely because homeroom started ten minutes ago. He made his way up to his room, and collapsed onto his bed, fully intending to sleep until lunch. He didn't notice the puppy slip into his room behind him, or that it curled up on a pile of dirty clothes at the foot of his bed. He was far too tired, and preoccupied, to notice much of anything right now.

How the puppy had managed to follow him all the way home, up the stairs, and into his room without notice would remain a permanent mystery to Julien and his friends.


	2. What is That!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**Dog Daze**

_**When Julien pets a puppy on the way home one morning, it follows him home.. So of course the children decide to keep it. The story of how they came to hide Tiny from all of the**_** adults**

**This story takes place during The Baby Apocalypse Prevention Squad**

Chapter Two

" What is That?!"

Logan noticed during roll call that Julien was missing. When the boy still hadn't shown up after homeroom, he tracked down the boy's roommate – Jonothon.

Jonothon was in French at the moment, listening to an extremely boring, in his opinion, lecture on correct pronunciation. So when Logan came in and asked for him, he was out of his chair before Professor LeBeau could reply.

"Yes Professor Logan, may I help you?" Jonothon stated, hoping this would take at least an hour.

"Have you seen Julien? Did he stay out all night again?" Logan demanded.

"No, he was home on time," Jonothon replied, mentally adding this to the list that he kept of 'favors' he was owed for covering for his roommate.

"I want ya to go upstairs and get his lazy a—butt down here now!" Logan demanded. Catching himself before he could finish the inappropriate word, but leaving the threat in anyway. Sometimes, you just had to scare 'em, according to Logan.

"Yes, Professor!" Jonothon replied, delighted at having an excuse for skipping French. There was no way, even if Julien was home, that he would wake quickly. This was the valid excuse he needed to escape the third worst lecture of the year!

"If you ain't back in the next ten minutes, I'm sending others after you," Logan called as Jonothon walked away.

He waved in response, not really hearing Logan. His mind already on his paused video game.

Jonothon walked into the semi dark room he shared with Julien, and noticed the lump in his roommates bed that meant he was indeed home. Sighing at his good luck, Jonothon sat on his own bed and pulled out his handheld game to play a few levels before waking Julien. No one would notice a short delay... he hoped.

A few minutes later he leveled up, and the shrill music from the gaming device caused the puppy to jump. Jonothon, unable to see clearly, could have sworn that a troll was at the end of his roommates bed. He screamed.

Julien shot strait up in bed, as Jonothon tried to figure out how to escape as Julien's bed was between his and the door. Just when Jonothon had decided that the best course of action may be to jump out of his third floor window, and therefore began opening it, the puppy whined. And Jonothon realized the trolls don't whine...and are probably not real, maybe.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Julien and Jonthon both asked at the same time.

Julien turned on his lamp...and realized he was going to be in huge trouble.

"Oh it's that puppy!" Julien said, reaching out to pick the puppy up.

"What? How? You got a puppy?" Jonthon asked, completely confused by the situation. "I don't think they're allowed!"

"Well... I think it probably followed me home after I pet it." Julien said, trying to remember if he's actually agreed to take it.

"But...why did you pet it?" Jonothon asked, trying to piece together what had happened as he sat down on the bed to pet the puppy absently.

"Well... let's see... I was walking around town, then this lady asked me if I wanted a puppy, but I said no... after petting it," Julien said, thinking that was what had happened... probably... maybe... well at least that's what he was claiming happened.

"Well we need to get rid of it," Jonothon said, standing reluctantly. The puppy really was very sweet.

"NO!" Julien said, hugging the puppy to is chest. "IT'S SO CUTE! I LOVE IT!" Julien said, as he hugged the puppy to his chest.

"But... it won't stay little forever," Jonothon said, trying to reason with the boy – though he knew Julien wasn't necessarily reasonable.

"Well... Hey! If we name him Tiny he will stay tiny forever." Julien said, holding out the puppy to let Jonothon see its face. Its very adorable face...

"Ha, Y'know, that's not a bad idea" Jonothon said, hoping the theory would hold true.

"So we can keep him?" Julien asked, hopeful.

"Yes," Jonothon said, then remembered: "OH NO! WE NEED TO GO TO CLASS."

Sighing the boys stood, neither really wanting to go to French. They set the puppy in a drawer in the closet, so that hopefully no one would notice. Then they slowly made their way downstairs, taking the long way in hopes class would be nearly over.

"Hey Jono - do you think that kidnapping Laura is a good idea?" Julien asked suddenly as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He still hadn't abandoned this as a good idea to gain the girl's attention. She was just so unapproachable...yet he feared that someone else would notice her before he got the chance (or the nerve) to talk to her.

"No... Well maybe... Just talk to her," Jonothon said. They had had this conversation before, and Jonothon was the only one who really knew how badly Julien wanted Laura to notice him.

Julien stared blankly at Jonothon for a moment before stating: "I can't," Then rushing ahead to the class room.

Jonothon trailed slowly behind, shaking his head at the other boy's insanity. Secretly, he was grateful to have never gone through this. Paige had asked him to a movie the first week of school, and they had been going out ever since.

Julien froze in the doorway, and Jonothon knocked into him.

"What the hel...lo Mr Logan, Mr LeBeau," Jonothon said, when he saw Logan and Laura just inside the door, and quickly realizing Julien's issue.

"Oh good, you're back." Logan said. He had been about to send Laura after them, as the allotted ten minute window was over. Seeing them, she headed back to her own studies with a small wave.

"We will finish this discussion later," Logan called after her.

"Yes, we're back... when I was going to our room I got lost," Jonothon said, thinking fast, then cringing at the stupidity of the claim. Logan simply shook his head, and walked back out of the room.

"Okay then, get to your seats... now" Remy said, before returning to the lecture – still annoyed over the interruptions.

"Okay," Jonothon and Julien said. They quickly sat, not wanting to give him any reason to seek them out in their dorm.


	3. Busted! Kind of

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**Dog Daze**

_**When Julien pets a puppy on the way home one morning, it follows him home.. So of course the children decide to keep it. The story of how they came to hide Tiny from all of the**_** adults**

**This story takes place during The Baby Apocalypse Prevention Squad**

Chapter Three

" Busted! Kind of"

A few hours, a couple of classes, and (for Jonothon) a near nervous breakdown later, it was finally time for lunch. Jonothon and Julien walked to the dining room, trying to think of the best way to get out of lunch so they could get back to the puppy. The answer was easy, once they walked into the room. The only teacher in there was Mrs. Allerdyce, who was thirteen months pregnant or something like that. At this point she could care less what any of them did, as long as it was quiet and did not violate the Squad rules.

They approached her, and after a brief and competitive round of Paper, Rocks, Scissors, Jonothon asked her: "Can Julien and I eat in our room, please?"

"Whatever. I don't care. Just behave." Wanda said, while trying to think of ways to induce labor. She felt like she'd been pregnant for sixteen months, or something close. Every one of the students knew it too. They hadn't yet been caught taking advantage of the clearly uncomfortable teacher. Surely their luck couldn't hold though.

Jonothon and Julien slipped from the room, but their departure was not unnoticed. Several of the boys were quick to note the departure of their classmates, and not just because it meant that Mrs. Allerdyce was in one of her 'I don't care as long as you're quiet' moods.

"Hmm," Victor, Angelo, and Everett said, watching the other two walk out with heavily laden plates.

"Julien never eats in his room," Angelo said, gesturing towards Laura, who Julien ALWAYS sat with. Never spoke to her, but always sat with her.

"No," Victor said in agreement, this was very bizzarre. They hadn't even asked Paige to join then, and Jonothon ALWAYS invited Paige to go everywhere with him (except the bathroom).

"They are definitely hiding something," Everett said.

"Let's go follow them, then." Angelo said "Mrs. Allerdyce won't even notice."

They quickly stood and waved briefly to the teacher before heading out of the room. They snuck silently up the stairs, not noticing the strange looks they got from Remy and Rogue for creeping up the stairs, in the middle of the day. To get to their dorms... which was completely allowed during free periods. Remy considered following them, but then remembered that they were to replace Wanda in the dining room.

When Jonothon and Julien got to their room, they pulled the puppy from the closet. They sat on the floor, and began feeding bites to the puppy.

"Okay, so I found dog stuff," Julien said, pulling out a box of supplies

"How?" Jonothon said, as he looked curiously into the box.

"Umm. I dunno. It was in a supply room downstairs. It had a can of wet food, a really old looking leash, and a collar with a tag reading 'Sir Nibs'...I don't think the collar's big enough for Tiny though."

"I wonder who had a dog before?"

"There was also a picture of a boy, that looked like Professor Xavier, if he could walk and had hair... so maybe it is his great grandson or something."

"...I don't think he's old enough to have a great-grandson."

"Are you sure? Then why is he bald? ...and in a wheelchair?"

"Julien, you don't have to be old to be in a wheelchair...or bald."

"Aha! They're hiding a dog!" Angelo whispered to the other two, who nod. All three have their ears pressed to the door.

"Or they are obsessed with going through the grown-ups stuff," Everett whispered.

"Or both," Victor supplied.

"Well, we should sneak Tiny out now," Julien said, thinking about taking the puppy for a walk.

They snuck the puppy out of the room, planning on taking it downstairs, and walked straight into the other boys. They quickly tried to hide the puppy - but it was too late.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S A SAINT BERNARD!" Everett screamed, pointing at the puppy.

"DON'T TELL, PLEASE!" Julien said, clutching Tiny to him.

"We named her Tiny so she will stay tiny forever," Jonothon said "It's all going to be fine!"

"No! If we know and don't tell, then we'll get in trouble" Victor, Angelo, and Everett said at the same time.

"But look!" Julien said, holding Tiny, who was still adorable. It was almost like magic, how easily the teens were all swayed by the puppy's expression. If only the grown-up were as easy, but the boys had a theory that they must be cute-immune after spending so much time with Kaitie. They didn't want to risk it, at least.

"She is cute but... we won't tell" Victor and Everett said looking at Tiny.

"No! I will... not tell" Angelo said looking at Tiny.

They knew, _knew,_ that somehow this would end badly for them... but she was so cute! Everett and Victor did have serious doubts about the name theory, but decide it's not worth the argument.

"Yay!" Julien said, happily. He then hid the puppy under his shirt (poorly) and walked down the stairs. Remarkably, the ground floor hallway was empty...

But then, they were having pizza for lunch, so perhaps it wasn't very remarkable after all.


	4. And the secret spreads

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**Dog Daze**

_**When Julien pets a puppy on the way home one morning, it follows him home.. So of course the children decide to keep it. The story of how they came to hide Tiny from all of the**_** adults**

**This story takes place during The Baby Apocalypse Prevention Squad**

Chapter Four

"And the secret spreads"

Jonothon, Julien, Victor, Angelo, and Everett were busy playing with the puppy, who happily yipped and bounced around them in Angelo and Everett's room.

Jamie and Josh walked in, without knocking, wanting to know why the others had disappeared all afternoon. They had waited for an hour for the other boys to join them for their weekly basketball game before realizing they had been stood up.

The puppy ran past Victor at the moment the door opened, but he managed to snatch her up and attempt to hide her. But the other two boys stared, open-mouthed, at the puppy. Who was still yipping, and licking Victor's hand.

"It's a toy," Victor said, knowing it was stupid as soon as he said it. He looked at the other boys, with the puppy squirming on his lap. Clearly it was a puppy. Who would believe such a story?! Seriously, what was wrong with him?

"No it's not, it's a puppy!" Jamie said excitedly.

Josh was still dumbfounded.

"Please! Don't tell!" Julient pleaded, not wanting to give up the puppy. He held her up, showing the others her adorable face.

The puppy's expression cast its usual spell on the dumbfounded boys. It seemed there was no one who could resist her cuteness levels. (Of course she also hadn't yet had a chance to do anything puppy-ish like destroy their things, or have accidents in the house.)

"Yes, it is a puppy," Josh said. "Don't worry, we'll keep her a secret." He smiled as Tiny licked his hand.

Jamie whooped in excitement.

"We'll need puppy food." Jamie said, dancing around.

"Here you copy yourself, go to the pet store and buy puppy food," Julien said, handing the younger boy a few dollars.

"Okay, Sir," Jamie said excitedly, saluting Julien before dividing and sending the dupe to the closest pet store.

The others stared at him for a moment, wondering what exactly was wrong with him. But they decide it wasn't worth the headache. Quickly, they decide to change the subject before one of them actually asked.

Everyone played with the puppy for a while, trying their best to keep her quiet, because the teachers patrolled the halls this time of day. They didn't bother wondering why. Anytime you tried to ask why they did anything, it ended with an obscure quote from this 'book' thing they were all so obsessed about. They chalked it up to adults being crazy. At least the adults around here were.

"Okay now, what room is Tiny going to stay in?" Julien asked, looking at the other boys.

"Well...how about all of ours?" Jamie suggested, still bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah," Jonothon said. "That's brilliant!"

"I call first night," Julien stated.

The other boys nodded.

"All right so we will meet back in our room, after Jamie's dupe gets back with the dog food," Jonothon said. "We can make her up a bed then."

"Hey! He's staying with me tonight! I called it." Julien said, angrily.

Jonothon sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Julien... we share a room." They'd been through this kind of thing before.

"Oh." Julien frowned. "Yeah... I forgot."

"Julien... Never mind," Jonothon said.

"It's not that easy to remember all these things," Julien defended. "After all, there are a lot of kids here."

"But it's just the two of us in our room," Jonothon said.

"I know," Julien said.

The others stared at him.

After a moment, Jonothon simply shook his head at the other boy. He hid the puppy in his backpack so they could return to their room.

Julien trailed slowly after, still grumbling about 'his turn'. Victor and Josh went back to their room, wanting nothing more to do with the crazy boy for the evening. Everett and Angelo suddenly remember that it is time for dinner, an event that apparently the other boys had all forgotten. Jamie wandered off to intercept his dupe before anyone else could.

Wanda noted the missing boys in the dinner line as she headed off to lay down for a while, her stomach unhappy about the choices for the evening meal. John noticed as well, while he went to pick her up something else. He was quickly distracted from the missing boys, however, by noticing the front gate was open. He quickly closed it, thankful that no salesmen had noticed it, and wondering how long it had been open.


	5. A Fight and A Runaway

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**Dog Daze**

_**When Julien pets a puppy on the way home one morning, it follows him home.. So of course the children decide to keep it. The story of how they came to hide Tiny from all of the**_** adults**

**This story takes place during The Baby Apocalypse Prevention Squad**

Chapter five

A Fight and A Runaway

-The Next Day-

Julien was busy planning the kidnapping, so he didn't notice when Tiny left the room.

Jamie came in a few minutes later. Julien had a map of Vegas on the floor, and was on a phone speaking some weird language. He started laughing evilly. When he saw Jamie, he quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Hey, Jamie," Julie said casually. "I'm not plotting a kidnapping, and/or a wedding..."

Jamie just stared at him for a moment.

"Right," he said. "Anyway, I got the puppy a-wait! WHERE'S TINY?!"

Julien and Jamie looked around the room, but there was no sign of the puppy. Julien started having a meltdown, while Jamie began to foam at the mouth.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Jamie screamed, and turned to Julien. "We need to find her! NOW!"

"Yes! Of course! Just don't kill me!" Julien cowered, thinking quickly. The way Jamie was screaming and foaming kind of scared him. It just wasn't right. "I have plan! You stay here and I find Tiny, and give him to Josh, who will give him to-"

His plan was lost forever when Jamie began ranting.

"We'll never find her! AND IT'S YOU FAULT! YOU WEREN'T BEING CAREFULLY ENOUGH! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU'RE STUPID, IDIOTIC, AND A SHOW-OFF! WHERE IS SHE!? BUT OF COURSE YOU DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER?! I EVEN SPENT ALL MY MONEY ON PUPPY STUFF! WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE HER LEAVING! YOU- YOU SON OF A-" Jamie spilt himself into twelve and threw Julien through a wall.

Julien got up and shook himself off. It was on now.

"JULIEN! YOU'LL PAY FOR LOSING TINY! PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

"Whoa. Jamie you're really having a meltdown. Let me calm you down - with a TABLE SLAP!" Julien screamed, using his psychic powers to slap Jamie through a wall.

Jamie jumped up, screamed a war cry and ran at Julien full force.

Julien kicked him in the head and began laughing evilly "You will feel the wrath of JULIEN!"

"YOU'LL FEEL THE WRATH OF: KICK YOU IN THE PANTS!" Jamie screamed, kicking Julien in the pants.

Julie held onto himself, and punched Jamie at the same time. Jamie just laughed and began kicking Julien again.

Josh and Victor had found Tine down the hall, and had almost been caught with her five times. They had dodged Rogue, Wanda, Piotr, John, and Wade so far, darting into rooms, and wondering why so many teachers were on the second floor.

Then, Remy heard the dog and began to turn around the corner. _What in the world was that?_ he wondered.

Then he the screaming and crashing coming from the third floor.

_Great,__he thought.__They're at it again. I wonder what set this fight off... never mind. I don't think I want to know._

With that, he went to separate the boys.

Josh and Victor sighed with relief.

"You need to be more careful, girl," Victor said, to the puppy he was currently trying to keep hidden in his jacket. "I wonder what that idiot was doing when you got out."

The door to Paige and Laura's room opened suddenly. The boys jumped, and the puppy yipped.

The girls in the doorway, with Rahne, easily spotting the boys.

"You have a dog?" Paige asked.

Rahne and Laura stared at them.

"Great," Josh groaned and turned around.

Laura and Rahne began to pet Tiny, while Paige just glared.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell a teacher about this," Paige said, turning around, ready to go in search of one of the LeBeaus, or Mr. Wilson.

"No! It's an awesome dog!" The four other children screamed. "PLEASE DON'T TELL!" They begged.

"I _don't_ think having a dog is a good idea," Paise said, trying to reason with them. "None of you know how to take care of one - and none of you can afford one. You'll get caught in a week, and I'll go down with you. I don't like to get other people in trouble, but I'm already on Logan's bad side."

Logan had been mad at her the day before, she was sure of it. Though Tabitha and Amara had assured her that he was always cranky before drinking his morning coffee, and that her big mistake had been to talk to him before he finished the paper. And, to be fair, all he had done was grunt at her.

"Look at the face of the puppy you are going to get rid of," Josh said passionately, holding Tiny up to Paige's eyelevel. "LOOK AT HER! And tell me that is not the most cute and perfect dog in the world. Then ask yourself: is it right to upset the poor puppy be getting rid of it? Well if you can sleep at night, then go ahead. Tell them."

"Whatever," Paige said. Then she looked at Tiny, who looked back with large eyes and licked her hand. "I hate you guys"

"So you're not telling?" Josh imitated Tiny's expression as he looked at Paige.

"No, I won't. But if I die, you are going down with me," Paige said. "And _when_ you are caught... I knew nothing."

The crashing upstairs reached an all-time high, and was joined first by a grunt of pain, then a small boom that meant Remy had been hurt, and he was now trying to get their attention.

Josh and Victor quickly looked at each other, then shoved the puppy at the girls, while Victor yelled: "We gotta go break them up!"

The boys quickly ran for the stairs, and the girls stared after them for a moment. Paige and Rahne decided to join the boys.

The week before, Logan had told Laura that getting involved in other people's arguments around the house was a bad idea.

"We need to go to my room," Laura said, hefting the puppy while the other two walked off.

"Who are you talking to?" Rogue asked, as she rounded the corner. Kaitlyn was on her hip, eating a cookie.

"No one," Laura said. She had hoped to get to her room unnoticed. "The girls... are heading upstairs to join the fight, and I attempted to talk them out of doing so."

"Don't worry about it, Laura,I'll go get them," Rogue said, heading toward the stairs. "Oh, I love the dog by the way. Very life-like. I swear, I thought it was real at first."

Laura paled and ran into her room. She shut the door quickly, and then stuffing a towel in the crack for good measure.

meanwhile~

Josh and Victor came to the third floor at a full run, to find Julien was on the floor passed out. Before they could say anything, a Jamie flew through an open door, hitting Victor in the stomach.

"What happened?" Victor gasped, leaning against the wall while he tried to regain his breath

.

"Well... Julien lost Tiny," ten Jamies said at the same time.

"Oh, that's why Tiny was in the hallway! Don't worry, we gave her to Laura, Rahne and Paige," Josh said. "When we came up to see what was happening."

Victor nodded in agreement, still attempting to catch his breath.

"Oh yay! Then she's not lost forever," the ten Jamies said at the same time, then they all came back together.

"Where's...Prof...essor... ?" Victor asked, still breathing heavily.

Silently Jamie pointed through the hole in the wall into a room, where, when they leaned over, they could see the man knocked out on the floor. This terrified them, though they would never admit it, so they silently dragged Julien back to his room just as Rogue came up the stairs.

They knew she had found her husband when she screeched: "JAMIE!"

The young boy gulped and jumped on to the balcony, then climbed down the side of the building, running into the woods. The other boys staring blankly, as a few minutes later, they spotted Rogue chasing after him into the woods, Kaitlyn still on her hip.


	6. How to talk to a girl

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**Dog Daze**

_**When Julien pets a puppy on the way home one morning, it follows him home.. So of course the children decide to keep it. The story of how they came to hide Tiny from all of the**_** adults**

**This story takes place during The Baby Apocalypse Prevention Squad**

Chapter Six

" How to talk to a girl...or not"

Now had come the time for Julien to speak to Laura. He approached her door with equal parts excitement and an undefined sick feeling... he refused to admit it may be nervousness or fear. He stood outside of her door, trying to think of the best way to start the conversation with her, well on his way to mentally talking himself out of knocking when Jamie reached past him and pounded on the door.

Julien glared at the younger boy who shrugged as Laura answered the door.

"Hello Laura." Julien said, trying to remember why he had knocked, something about trying to get her out of the house...right?

"Hello umm.. Julien." Laura said, hoping she'd remembered the name correctly. He was always with her roommate's boyfriend... Jonothon, or Justin...something like that.

"So ... how your day was?" Julien said, stalling. ( and not noticing the way he had butchered the question.)

"Good, I guess." Laura said.

"Where is Tiny?" Jamie said, tired of the pointlessness of this conversation.

"Oh ! She's right here." Rahne said getting the tired puppy from the hiding place under the bed.

"Here's some puppy food." Jamie said pouring the puppy food in a dog dish that had Tiny's name on it. Tiny start eating the food.

" ...Why were you carrying that around in your backpack?" Laura questioned.

Jamie simply shrugged, before picking up the squirming puppy. " God this is heavy! I think it's eating too much."

"Okay then will we need to go to class" Julien said wondering if going to class bad idea for some reason... but he couldn't remember why. Jamie shrugged and set the puppy back in the hiding spot under Laura's bed.

~o~O~o~

An hour later, the class was over, The children all rushed to Laura and Paige's room. They snuck quickly by a distracted John, and slipped into the girls' dorm easily. Victor and Josh acting as look outs and Everett and Angelo the distraction. They were proud of their newly acquired stealth abilities. Finally the teachers had taught them something that could be useful! Because honestly, none of the boys could think of a practical use for Algebra ...Rahne either. Paige and Laura had tried to explain it, but had given up months ago.

Julien, Jonothon, Rahne, Jamie, Paige and Laura slip into the girl's room, just as Rogue and Kaitie round the corner. Sighing with relief, Paige and Laura turn to their room...and are horrified. There was a cloud of feathers everywhere. Scraps of fabric were strewn though out the room. Laura's mattress had been knocked off the bed, her bedding thrown all over the room, and her pillow still in Tiny's mouth.

"MY PILLOW!" Laura screamed, temporarily forgetting the need for stealth. Remembering quickly, she whispered. " **Your** dog ate **my** pillow!"

The puppy then made a very cute pouting face, and Laura added, in a frighteningly sweet baby-talk voice " Oh I'm so sorry! Don't be sad puppy." And giving the puppy a small hug.

"So we are going to keep her a secret?" Julien said. Hoping the girls would agree.

"Yes." everyone said, as the puppy happily wagged her tail.

The boys and Rahne quickly set to work attempting to straighten Laura's bed back up. The had just sat the mattress back onto the bed, and were searching for the sheets.

"Hey, Tiny'll need get a puppy bed." Jamie said looking at Tiny sleeping on the floor, having paused in his search of the bedding.

"Okay. So then get it." Julien said looking at Tiny briefly before returning to the search.

"Yes,okay. I'll go get the bed but what color pink or yellow or blue? I need to get going, we can't have it sleeping on the floor like that." Jamie said with a happy voice, while trying to think of anything else the puppy may need.

"Wow, you really like to get puppy stuff, don't you." Julien said. Finally finding the bottom sheet and holding it up, to reveal a huge hole in the center, where the puppy had chewed it.

Jamie ignored this comment, and quickly stated " Yellow it is." before opening the door... to reveal Rogue standing on the other side with her hand up to knock.

Quickly Julien dropped the ragged sheet on top of the puppy, while Rahne morphed into a dog. She then made whimpering noises along with the puppy. Laura attempted to hide the condition of her bed, by quickly throwing the comforter on it, and Paige attempted to intercept the teacher before she could walk all the way into the room. Jonothon dived under Paige's bed hoping to not be seen, and Julien twirled quickly in a circle trying to find a hiding place himself.

Jamie stared dumbfounded at Rogue. On one hand he was still terrified of the hot-tempered teacher. On the other hand, he didn't want Tiny to be found. On the OTHER hand, it** really, _really_,**hurt when Rogue caught you...

Making what was in his opinion the only rational choice, Jamie quickly divided into two, one running quickly past Rogue, and the other took a shaky breath before stating " Wow Rogue, I know your pregnant but you have REALLY gotten fat!" then making a break for it as quickly as possible, running in the direction of his tree.

" Clean this mess up, and all of you have danger room an extra hour for bein in here." Rogue quickly stated before taking off after the fleeing boy. The others groaning behind her.

~o~O~o~

They looked around the newly cleaned room when Laura suddenly remembered something important. " Hey! You were supposed to get the milk." Laura stated to Paige.

"Well I was going to the store when..." Paige started.

"GET THE MILK NOW!" Laura screamed then waking up the puppy.

"Okay I'll get the milk." Paige said.

"What milk?" Julien asked.

"Paige challenged me. She claimed that I could not drink an entire gallon of milk" Laura said.

"Why? Wait, maybe I do not want to know" Julien said, feeling confused. but not wanting to insult his crush after getting to spend most of the day with her.

" I can do it." Laura replied, and Julien nodded.


	7. Avoiding Detection

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**Dog Daze**

_**When Julien pets a puppy on the way home one morning, it follows him home.. So of course the children decide to keep it. The story of how they came to hide Tiny from all of the**_** adults**

**This story takes place during The Baby Apocalypse Prevention Squad**

Chapter Seven

" Avoiding Detection"

Jamie's dupe had just returned carrying the bag with the dog bed, as well as a new pillow for Laura. He slipped into the house, hoping to avoid Rogue who was still searching for his other self, after the insult.

" What do you got there?" Remy asked, rounding the corner in search of his wife and daughter.

" Umm, I,uh..." Jamie stuttered, fearing the need of another distraction.

"Okay give me the bag" Remy said._There is no way this is going to be good._

Jamie stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. On one hand, he could just open the bag and show him the pillow. On the other, Remy may demand to see what else is in the bag. ON THE OTHER HAND this WAS going to hurt.

" Don'tcha think Rogue's getting fat?" Jamie stated, before dividing quickly and running in four directions.

Remy growled, about to run after the boy, when Logan walked in. " I need ya to go find out why yer wife is hunting Jamie this time. She's been screaming for him in the woods for the last hour."

"... I think he may have called her fat. He just did to me." Remy replied, heading off to call his wife, but still planning the boy's punishment.

_There really is something wrong with that kid_. Logan thinks as he heads back to his office. He needed to refine the book to include fat comments to pregnant women.

~0~o~0~

" Where _is_ Jamie? He should have been back by now." Angelo stated. " How long is he going to take at the store anyway?"

Jamie rushed quickly into the room, bag in hand, and Tiny slipped past him. The others look up, spotting Tiny as she slipped by.

"Oh no! Tiny got out." Julien said running towards the door .

The children quickly split up in search of the wayward puppy. Everett and Jonothon heading left, and Jamie and Angelo heading right. Victor and Laura quickly stashing the new supplies before Victor followed Everett and Jonothon, and Laura followed Jamie and Angelo. Julien had taken off after the puppy, but no one was really sure where he had ended up.

Jamie and Angelo spot Tiny as she is about to go into the dining room. She had nearly reached the door. " No Tiny! Don't go in there!" THey yell, running forward.

The other searchers hear them, and round the corner just as Jamie picks the puppy up.

"Tiny you are not supposed to go out" Jamie said to the puppy as she licked his cheek.

" We need to go." Julien stated as the others nod and slowly back away from the dining room.

They make their way upstairs and to Jamie's room. Everyone quickly sits down, and breathe a sigh of relief, having narrowly avoiding being caught again.

The puppy quickly makes a nest fr herself in the pile of clothing in Jamie's closet, after he shooed her away from the latest Brownie-catching trap under his bed, this time popcorn. He had already tried brownies, cookies,ice cream (which made a huge mess), a cheeseburger, and popcorn.

She suddenly jumped up, and sniffing around, squatted next to Julien, who stared horrified but not moving as the puppy prepared to pee. Laura rolled her eyes as Jamie quickly snatched the puppy up. As the other all stare at Julien, wondering if he would've moved.

" Hey, Can I keep TIny tonight?" Jamie asked suddenly, still holding the squirming puppy.

"I do not mine" Laura said , feeling the need to take a break from the puppy. The others nod, in agreement with her. No one really felt they had the energy to keep up with the puppy tonight.

How did the LeBeaus have the energy to take care of that baby and teach? Maybe puppies were harder... or the LeBeaus were just crazy. Either way, none of them wanted to try taking on a baby and school. If Logan had known about this line of thinking, it's possible (maybe probable) that the man would have handed out puppies instead of the dolls.

"Goodnight" Laura said to Tiny as she pat the puppy on the head. Everyone then filed out of the boy's room.

Once they were all in the hall, no one really could think of anything to say. Julien broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Well I'm going out" Julien said

"Don't bring another puppy" Jonothon said half joking.

"I won't... most likely" Julien said walking out the door. Jonothon stared after him for a few minutes. He then went in search of his girlfriend. Hopefully whatever crazy contest thing Laura and Paige where doing was over. Because they tend to drag him into it as a referee.


	8. Where is Julien

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution.**

**Dog Daze**

_**When Julien pets a puppy on the way home one morning, it follows him home.. So of course the children decide to keep it. The story of how they came to hide Tiny from all of the**_** adults**

**This story takes place during The Baby Apocalypse Prevention Squad**

Chapter Eight

"Where is Julien "

Julien wandered aimlessly through the store, trying to remember what it was he had planned to buy. Finally, he spotted the puppy toys in the pet aisle, and decided that it probably was something for Tiny.

Several minutes of staring at the suprisingly large selection of squeky balls later, Julien decided on several toys, and headed calmly back towards the front of the store. He walked right past the display of camping supplies that were his original plan when he came in. He had decided that he may need them for his ' Get Laura to go out with me' plan. Because clearly talking was bad. He couldn't even form a sentence around her.

He reached the check out and set the pile of toys as well as a puppy traing book and Puppy pads on the counter.

" New puppy?" The clerk asked, as she rang up his items.

" NO! I'm not allowed to have pets, why would I own a puppy? That just stupid." Julien denied, while adding a bone to the pile.

The woman stared briefly, but she was used to all sorts of bizarre behavior. " Okay, sir. That'll be $14.98.

Julien pulled out his wallet, and after carefully counting out fifteen ones, handed her a twenty dollar bill.

" Here, keep the change. Just remember if anyone asks I was never here. And I never bought any puppy supplies." Julien replied, before taking the bag and heading out of the door.

He was now heading home, he would miss dinner if he didn't get there quickly, but the short cut also walked right past the house that they had been giving away Tiny. After a brief debate with himself, Julien decided to go the long way. Because he didn't need a second puppy...and he was worried she'd try to take Tiny back.

~o~O~o~

"Have you ever seen something more...pathic?" Victor asked.

"No, No I haven't. This is beyond pathic...this is just sad. Very, very sad." Everett said shaking his head.

What they were looking at was Julien's plan to kidnap/marry/bond with Laura. It for some unknown reason consisted of Ice cream, Martial Arts, and lots, and lots of roses.

"Julien, really needs to get a life..." Everett said.

"Yeah. Or a girlfriend." Victor said with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure that that's what this is all about." Everett replied.

"Yeah. But still, he really needs to stop worry about Laura. I don't think it would be that great of an Idea to kidnap Laura. We should give him dating advice." Victor said with a sigh.

"True, but shouldn't we be watching Tiny."

They both paled when Tiny was sitting there anymore and the door was open.

"Oh no, Jamie is going to kill us!" Everett said.

"So will Laura! And if Tiny gets caught...well let's just say we'll have to go into hiding." Victor said paling.

"Why?"

"Because, Paige will make us **Wish** we were dead."

"Maybe we should begin the plan now? Oh Wait! We can get out of this! Julien's the one who everyone knows is supposed to be watching Tiny, I mean he took Tiny, right? So That means we can just leave and claim Julien lost Tiny, and we're looking for her. It's the best idea I've ever had!" Victor screamed, with fist in his hand.

"We should text Julien and go off about 'losing' Tiny so he looks for Tiny too." Everett.

"Good plan."

_Julien! HOW COULD YOU LOSE TINY! AGAIN! WE'RE LOOKING FOR TINY! YOU START NOW AS WELL! YOU, WORTHLESS PIG! AND UH, BILLYGOAT FREAK, WHO SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN, AND HUH STUFF._

Everett sent the text and it made a little tune. "Hehe, now we go look for Tiny."

They then heard the same tune and Everett got wide eyes when he read the message.

_What? JULIEN LOST TINY! AGAIN! THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME! I'LL KILL HIM! I_'_LL RIP HIM APART! I'LL, I'LL, I'M GOING TO GO LOOK FOR TINY! IF WE DON'T FIND HER, I'LL KILL JULIEN! I SWARE!_

"What's wrong?" Victor questioned.

"I think, I think, I think, I think." Everett keep repeating until Victor slapped him.

"I think, I sent the message, to...Jamie..."

"I didn't know Jamie even had a cell phone"

"Neither did I!" Everett began sobbing.

They heard Julien's scream in the distance and they shook their head.

"Well that tells us that you did really send it to Julien...or Jamie's caught up with him."

"I THINK I SENT IT TO EVERYONE ON MY CONTACT LIST!"

"Wait! How is Jamie on you're contact list, but you didn't know he had a phone?"

"I don't know! I HAVE **EVERYONE** THAT LIVES HERE NUMBER ON MY CONTACT LIST!"

"Wait a minute...doesn't that mean the teachers got the message to?"

"The teacher's live here?"

"Yes..."

"I HATE YOU! DIE! DIE YOU LITTLE WORM! WORM!" They heard crashing and Jamie's war cry.

Logan walked into Julien's room and asked. "So, what is it that Julien lost this time?" Logan asked looking at his phone.

"Uh, uh, A character in a online video game which contains violent that we young people probably shouldn't see and should probably"

"Whatever. What game is this." Logan interrupted, not wanting to hear a long explanation.

"I don't remember it's name." Everett quickly supplied.

".. I'll talk to you later, Jamie just found a chainsaw, I should go stop him before he kills Julien..." Logan said running out the room, all of the children arrived at the same time.

They all (including Jamie and Julien) saw Tiny and scream "There you are Tiny!"

"What." Logan said looking around.

Jamie walked up to them and said. "I'll take a fall." and then screamed. "The Book is stupid!"

Then began running, Logan chased after him, and they all sighed with relieve before Paige said. "You know Julien, if Tiny was caught...I would've kill you right?"


End file.
